Love hurts
by The-Midnight-Breeze
Summary: The prom's tonight in the Thorndikes' mansion. Silver has a crush on Blaze and he wants to ask her out. Blaze was already going out with someone else. Silver was devastated to hear that. Please review. BlazexSilver KnucklesxOC
1. Torn up

Nintendo Wii 

Chapter One: Nintendo Wii

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog and those other people or Artemis Fowl. But Magenta the Cat belongs to me**.

"Cool," Magenta said. Sonic had friends over. He just finished explaining what 'Wii' was.

"I heard Nintendo Wii was one of the top video games," Silver said.

"Wii is the top video game," corrected Tails.

"Well," Sonic said, "let's get started." Sonic was about to turn on the Wii until someone busted his door open. Everyone turned around. There was an Irish boy dressed in a black tux. He was with a large, bulky man, who was bald. There was a small girl, who was about 3 feet tall, with the Irish boy. She had pointed ears and wings.

"Sonic," Espio said quietly, "were you expecting these people?"

"No," Sonic replied.

Magenta approach the girl. "I'm sorry, it's not Hallowe'en."

"Talking animals," The boy was in thought.

"What did you think we were, _eggplants_?" Magenta scowled.

"Excuse me," Blaze elbowed her twin sister, "I'm Blaze."

"I'm Silver," Silver said.

"Espio," Espio said his name.

"I'm Vector," Vector introduced himself. "I own the Chaotix Agency-"

"Yeah, yeah," Magenta interuppted him, "I'm Magenta."

"I'm Tails," Tails said.

"I'm Shadow," Shadow said quietly.

"I'm Artemis," Artemis said, "Artemis Fowl. This is Domovoi. But, I call him Butler though. That's Holly short over there."

"You can take off the costume now, Holly," Magenta said.

"It's not a costume," Holly replied, "I'm a fairy."

"Cute," Magenta rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Holly sighed.

"What brings you here?" Sonic asked Artemis.

"Holly thought Chix Verbal was here," Artemis replied.

"Who's Chix?"

"Nevermind."

"Wanna play?"

"Play what?"

"Nintendo Wii," Sonic grinned.

"Want to?" Artemis asked Butler and Holly. They nodded. Then he turned to Sonic. "Bring it on."


	2. All's fair in love and war

Chapter 2: All's fair in love and war

Silver sighed. He really liked Blaze. Silver checked his watch. It was 7:30. The prom starts 9:00. He turned around and headed toward the nearest beach. People thought it was strange for Silver to walk around in a tux. But Silver didn't mind. He took out the Chaos Emerald he had offered to Blaze. Silver sighed. It reminded him of Blaze. He remembered exactly how Blaze and him met. They've been friends for 8 years. Silver finally reached the beach. The sand was soft under his feet. The waves were calm, crashing into the shore. The sound of it was really calm, and it calmed Silver. The dark blue sky looked great with the stars. The moon shone on the water.

"I just don't get it," Silver said to himself. "Blaze and I have been friends for 8 years. I really like her."

All of a sudden, a voice said, "Life isn't fair." The voice sounded like him. Silver looked around in confusion.

"Who said that?" Silver asked himself.

The voice said, "I am your conscience. All's fair in love and war, Silver the hedgehog. Blaze's going to the prom with Sonic."

"Ok, ok, It's not fair," Silver said, "and there's no war."

"I know it's unfair," Conscience told Silver, "but you need to let go."

"I know, I know," Silver said, "How can I get Blaze to be my date?"

"Life has surprises." Conscience said.

Silver turned away from the beach and started to go to the Thorndikes'.

--------

Silver kept walking until he reached the Thorndikes'. It was 8:30. Just 30 more minutes, Silver thought. The door was open. Ella welcomed him inside. Espio, Sonic, Shadow, were in there. They were setting up drums, an electric guitar, a bass guitar, an acoustic guitar, and a keyboard. Silver decided to help them, but he didn't touch 'em. He used his telekinetic powers. It was 9. People (or animals) went in the Thorndikes'. 


	3. Dreams of an Absolution

Chapter 3: Dreams of an Absolution 

The party already started. Team Sonic went up the stage and sang the theme of Sonic Heroes. Then Team Dark sang their theme song. Then Team Chaotix sang their theme song. There was lots of cheering. Then Team Rose sang their theme song. After the teams sang there theme songs, there were solos. Shadow sang I am. Silver was up next. He went up the stage. He took the microphone. Blaze and Shadow went up stage too. Shadow played electric and Blaze played the keyboards. The music started. Silver was gonna sing "Dreams of an Absolution (LB vs. Jb remix.)" The music began.

Silver sang.

_(Of an absolution)_

_(And you'll see)_

_(Of an absolution)_

_In the nightlight do you see what you dream_

_All your troubles_

_are they all_

_what they seem_

_Look around you_

_Then you may realise_

_All the preachers saw with their lies_

_And I might_

_know of the future_

_But then_

_you still_

_control the past_

_only you know_

_if you'll be together_

_Only you know_

_if we shall last_

_(Of an absolution)_

_In the nightlight_

_Do you still_

_feel your pain_

_For the valour_

_You wait..._

_It never came_

_If you were able_

_would you go_

_change the past_

_To mend a faux pas_

_with one last chance_

_And I might_

_know of the future_

_But then_

_you still_

_control the past_

_Only you know_

_if you'll be together_

_tonight_

_Cause every night_

_I will save your life_

_And every night_

_I will be with you_

_Cause every night_

_I still lay awake_

_In my dream_

_Of an absolution_

_Cause every night_

_I will make it right_

_And every night_

_I will come to you_

_But every night_

_it just stays the same_

_in my dream_

_of an absolution_

_(Of an absolution)_

_In the nightlight_

_do you see_

_what you dream_

_All your triumph_

_and all_

_you'll ever be_

_Look around you_

_Then you may_

_realise_

_Happiness lies_

_trapped in misery_

_And who knows_

_what of the future_

_We can all_

_Try to change_

_the past_

_Only you know_

_If you'll be together_

_tonight_

_Cause every night_

_I will save your life_

_And every night_

_I will be with you_

_Cause every night_

_I still lay awake_

_in my dream_

_of an absolution_

_Cause every night_

_I will make it right_

_And every night_

_I will come to you_

_But every night_

_it just stays_

_the same_

_In my dream_

_of an absolution_

_(Of an absolution)_

_Cause every night_

_I will save your life_

_And every night_

_I will be with you_

_Cause every night_

_I still lay awake_

_And I dream_

_of an absolution_

_Cause every night_

_I will make it right_

_And every night_

_I will come to you_

_But every night_

_it just stays the same_

_In my dreams_

_of an absolution_

_And you'll see_

_What you'll be_

_And you'll see_

_All you can be_

_Oh_

_Cause every night_

_And every night_

_And every night_

_I will dream_

The song ends. There were cheering and clapping. Silver smiled. He went off the stage.

**NOTE: If you want to listen to Dreams of an Absolution JB vs. LB remix, go to you tube. Then type in Dreams of an absolution remix. Click on the ArtsyTails one.**


	4. Life has full of surprises

Chapter 4: Life is full of surprises 

Blaze walked up Sonic. Sonic looked different, in the good way, though. "Hey," Blaze said.

Sonic smiled. "Hi, Blaze."

"So..." Blaze began, "wanna hangout?"

Sonic nodded. "Sure. Please don't make it too long before Amy realizes I'm gone."

"Amy?" Blaze said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Amy's my date." Sonic replied.

"Huh?"

"Amy's my date!"

"I thought you were my date."

"Well, I'm Amy's date."

"How come?" Blaze folded her arms across her chest.

"She was lonely and had no date so she asked me."

"You were my date," Blaze said crossly, "You even told me!"

"No," Sonic said, holding back his flood of anger. "I said I might be your date."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaze said crossly again.

"I forgot to..." Sonic said, embarrassed.

Blaze growled. "You little!" She glared at Sonic. "I made Silver upset all for nothing!"

"Upset?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Blaze put her hands on her hips. "Silver was gonna ask me out. I told him you were with me."

"Oh," Sonic said, surprised.

"Hmph!" Blaze turned her head away from Sonic.

-------

Silver was standing on the deck of the swimming pool of the Thorndikes'. Silver sighed.

"I bet Blaze's having a fun time with Sonic," Silver muttered to himself. He looked up the starry, black sky. It was full moon and it shone brightly. He wanted to cry, but he knew that he'd be a wimp for crying over simple things. Music blared inside the mansion. The music was really catchy and they were Silver's favorite songs.

"What are you doing out here? a voice asked.

Silver looked up. It was Magenta.

"C'mon!" She said. "The American Rejects Move Along's playing right now." Then Magenta frowned. "Why aren't you with Blaze?"

Silver sighed. "Blaze's with Sonic."

"Who cares!" Magenta grabbed Silver's arm and dragged him toward the door. "I don't care who my sis is with, but you're dancing with her!"

"What?!" Silver said, shocked. "It'll never work! She's with Sonic!"

Magenta scoffed. "Please... life is full of surprises. She probably ditched him."

"Life is full of surprises," Silver repeated quietly, "just like what my conscience said."

"Pardon me?" Magenta asked, still dragging him.

"Nothing." Silver said hastily.

"You will dance with Blaze." Magenta said.

"She won't!" Silver said, frustrated. "You're so stubborn!"

"Call me stubborn all ya like," Magenta said, "but you're dancing with Blaze."

"Look." Silver said, calming down. "I need some time alone."

"Fine." Magenta stopped dragging him and let go of his arm. She went inside.

"Life has full of surprises." Silver said quietly.


	5. Cherished

Chapter 5: Cherished 

Magenta went inside the mansion. She found Blaze, sitting on a chair all alone with a sad look.

"What's up with you?" Magenta asked Blaze. "I thought you were with Sonic."

Blaze sighed. "No, I'm not." She looked down the floor. "It turns out that moron forgot to tell me I wasn't his date." Blaze frowned. "He's with Amy, but I don't blame her."

Magenta blinked. "You're not the only one who's having a bad time." She mumbled. "You need some time alone, sis?"

Blaze nodded. Magenta walked away from her and headed toward Shadow. Shadow was waiting for her near the stage.

"There you are!" Shadow said. "Where were you?"

Magenta sighed. "Comforting Silver and Blaze. There seriously having a bad time."

"What happened?" Knuckles asked.

"Silver got rejected," Magenta explained, "Blaze thought Sonic was her date but Sonic was Amy's date."

"So?" Knuckles shrugged. "They'll get back together. Life is so stereotype."

"How do _you_ know?" Magenta asked. "You're not pyschic."

"Forget it." Knucles said.

Magenta shrugged. "Whatever."

-----

Silver remembered when he met Blaze. They were 6-years-old that time. Then he remembered Blaze had to leave after they stopped the Ibilis. But she returned back safely in their dimension. He cherished all the great times he shared with Blaze. All of it.

"Hello?" A voice interrupted Silver's thoughts. Silver looked up. It was Knuckles. Silver sighed.

"Blaze rejected you?" Knuckles asked.

Silver nodded. "Magenta told you?"

"Yep." Knuckles replied. "Have you ever had a first kiss?"

"Why? You wanna make out with me?"

"Hell no, you moron!" Knuckles said, looking disgusted. "Have you _ever_ kissed a girl?"

"Nope. Not in my life."

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

"I thought you were pyschic! Can't you read my mind?"

"No."

"Well... what I'm trying to say is... make out Blaze."

"No!"

"You like her don't you?"

"I like her as a best friend!"

"Oh come on!" Knuckles said, grinning a little. "Whenever you came across Blaze, you always smile at her and try to make your eyes flash."

"What? That's insane!" Then Silver sighed. "Alright! You win! I like her! She's...she's... she's pretty!"

Knuckles grinned. "You got more than that, don't you?"

"Fine, fine." Silver rolled his eyes. "She's hot! There!"

"Any thing else?" Knuckles grinned again.

"She's... she's..." Silver stammered. "She's sexy! There! Happy now?"

"That's better." Shadow sighed. "Now you get that hot, sexy cat girl! She's waiting for you!" Shadow smiled. "You don't want a pretty boy to take your girl, right?"

"No," Silver said. "Any 'pretty boy' takes my girl is a dead man!"

"Now go get her!" Knuckles said.

"Thanks Shadow," Silver said. "I really appreciate it." Silver ran off.

Knuckles smirked. "He's so naive."


	6. First Kiss

Chapter 6: First kiss 

Silver ran to Blaze. "Blaze, We-"

"Silver?" Blaze looked at him. Silver didn't reply, but grabbed her hand and ran outside the mansion. He opened the gate and ran.

----

Magenta was just in time to see Silver and Blaze running out the gate. She started toward the door until Shadow pulled her to him. "Blaze and Silver needs some time alone," Shadow smiled. Magenta smiled back, blushing.

----

"What are you doing?" Blaze asked, panting.

"You'll see," Silver replied. Silver kept running. Soon they were at the beach. It was dark. The moon shone brightly. Stars twinkled in the sky. Water crashed into the shore calmly. Silver still kept holding her hand.

"A walk along the beach, eh?" Blaze smiled at Silver.

"Yep," Silver smiled back. They started walking. The sand was soft on their feet.

"Look," Blaze said, "we need to talk."

"I know," Silver said, "I need to take you back."

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"You're Sonic's date aren't you?"

"No."

"What?" Silver looked confused.

"You see," Blaze explained, "Sonic forgot to tell me he was Amy's date, not mine."

"Oh,"

There was a moment of silence. Then they broke it.

"I'm sorry," Blaze and Silver said at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" Silver asked.

"I should have double-checked with Sonic," Blaze said, "Then he would've said no then I'd be your date. Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry I've been making the rejection a huge deal," Silver sighed. "Now Magenta and Shadow is involved in it. Mostly Magenta."

"Let's forget about that," Blaze smiled. Silver smiled back. They sat on a bench. A light breeze blew on them.

Blaze shivered. "Darn, I forgot my jacket."

"Here, take mine," Silver removed his jacket and handed it to Blaze. Blaze put it on.

"Thanks," Blaze looked at the moon. "Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"No," Silver said, "I'm used to the cold."

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Silver replied. Then there was a moment of silence once again.

"Remember when we met?" Blaze broke the silence.

Silver nodded. "You were crying and wailing."

"Remember why I was crying?"

"Kaity and Kaitlyn stole Mr. Teddy," Silver replied.

"You have good memory," Blaze grinned. "Remember the Ibilis and I had to be trapped in another dimension?"

"Yeah," Silver said, "Sonic, Shadow, Mephiles and those other people were involved in it." Then all of sudden, Blaze and Silver found themselves, looking into each other's eyes. Somehow, it made them feel calm and warm and all those other lovely feelings. "Blaze, we've been friends for a long time..." Then their hands touched.  
They closed their eyes. They leaned closer and closer until they could feel each other's breath. Then their lips touched. WHOOSH! They felt it. All those years, they didn't get one. Now they did. Silver smiled from their kiss. He looked so handsome.  
"I wanted to say is..." he couldn't do it.

"What is it?" Blaze stopped kissing, and looked at Silver.

_Spill it Silver!_ Every brain cell was screaming at him to say it. He couldn't do it. He sighed and and opened his mouth. Nothing came out. He was very anxious. What if she laughs? Silver thought. He tried again and agian. Still nothing came out.

"Silver?" Blaze had no idea what's going on.

Then Silver blurted out, "I love you!"

Blaze just sat there looking dumbstruck. For a minute Silver thought Blaze was gonna laugh, but she didn't. She changed her mood. "Silver," She said with lovesick written all over her, "I love you too!" They hugged. Blaze kissed him on the cheek. Silver wanted to jump off a building for a moment, but people who were watching him will problably think that he's a psycho. He wanted to jump for joy and skip happily to the Thorndikes'. Then everyone might think he's gay or something. Instead he took Blaze's hand and walked to the Thorndikes'.

----

They opened the door. Magenta saw then coming and knew they were coming. "Hey," Magenta began, "We were you?" Silver and Blaze looked at each other and smiled. Magenta's eyes glowed bright yellow. She smiled. (She's pyschic. She has telepathic powers.) She sees stuff that others can't see. She can tell if they're lying or not. She sees something dancing in Blaze's eyes. Then she looked at Silver's. The same 'something' was dancing in his eyes. Her eyes turned back to normal. She knew what happened. Instead of talking to Blaze and trying to persuadde her what was going on and if she saw right, she grinned and left them.

**THE END**

**There. That's the end of my story!**


End file.
